Conventional aviation seats having leg rests utilize a scissors-like four-bar linkage to support the leg rest platform. These leg extension linkage systems are predominately comprised of linkage members of the same size and shape that are crossed with one another so as to act in an accordion fashion when the leg rest was extended or retracted. Upon extension of the leg rest, the crossed linkage member extended from one another to form an X, thereby allowing the leg rest to extend away from the seat member. When the leg rest is retracted, the linkage members pivoted about their ends and a central connecting point that joins two members together in an X-shaped fashion. This allows for the linkage members to line up and retract against one another, thereby retracting the leg rest into the seat.
The relative movement between the linkage members presents a potential finger pinch opportunity during leg rest deployment and stowage. Currently, separate, folding, planar pinch guards are layered between the links to shield fingers from entering these “pinch points.” When viewed from the side of the leg rest, these guards effectively shield any opening large enough for a finger to enter.
The pinch guards pivot on the same axes as the links, and are custom profiled for each unique linkage system design. This protection results in added system complexity due to additional components and fasteners, joint friction, stack-up width, clearance and weight requirements, and assembly and service labor time. For these reasons, an integrated linkage/pinch guard system that eliminates the need for separate pinch guards would be an important improvement in the art.